1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproduction apparatus that reproduces video, still images, audio, text, and other data based on a processing order that is set in advance.
2. Prior Art
Reproduction apparatuses used in electronic publishing, presentations and other fields perform reproduction of video, still images, audio, text, and other data based on a script file in which the timing for starting data reproduction, the timing for ending data reproduction, etc. are described. Such a reproduction apparatus is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H1-233489.
In addition to descriptions of the timing for the start and end of data reproduction, etc., the script file may also contain descriptions of the timing for displaying data presentation instruction buttons that issue instructions for data presentation. The reproduction apparatus displays data presentation instruction buttons with a prescribed timing based on the script data descriptions; and if the user selects a data presentation instruction button during display of the data presentation instruction button, the data for which the presentation instruction has been issued is presented at that time. Such a reproduction apparatus is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H3-9393.
The reproduction apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H1-233489 reproduces video, still images, and other data based on script data that is set in advance. Accordingly, during the reproduction of the data set in advance, it is not possible to reproduce data that is other than the data set in advance. For example, even if the user issues an instruction by way of an operation means so as to begin reproduction of still image data during reproduction of video data, the reproduction apparatus reproduces video data without reproducing still image data. Hence when the reproduction apparatus is used in, for example, a presentation, data other than that set in advance is not reproduced. Thus, the reproduction apparatus is inconvenient.
In the case of the reproduction apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H3-9393, a data presentation instruction button that issues instructions for the presentation of data is used interactively so that the user can decide data output. However, in this apparatus, it is necessary to set the timing for displaying the data presentation instruction button, to set the period of time for displaying the data presentation instruction button, and to set a link to related data for executing the reproduction of the data determined in advance when the data presentation instruction button is selected. Consequently, when the number of data presentation instruction buttons is increased and the number of links to related data is increased, then the description of the program for displaying the data presentation instruction buttons and for making a link to related data become complex, thus increasing the volume of data in the script file.
In the case of conditional statements (“if” statements and the like) in BASIC, C and other programming languages, when a single-line conditional statement is executed, other routines cannot be executed. As a result, in order to write a program that, while executing a routine to reproduce certain data, reproduces data different from such data when a key determined in advance is pressed, numerous conditional statements must be used. Thus, the program becomes complex.
In addition to reproducing a plurality of data items determined in advance following a certain order, there is a need to reproduce, at a specific time, data determined in advance and different from such data or to output a plurality of different video clips or still images synchronously to a plurality of display output devices. Such needs cannot be addressed through a program that uses conditional statements (“if” statement, for instance) in a BASIC, C or other programming language so as to cause reproduction and output of data according to time information by way of using simple descriptions. If a program that employs conditional statements (“if” statements, for instance) is used to execute data reproduction and output according to time information, the program description becomes complex.